The Broken Leaf
by blunkraft96
Summary: Every reprisal is itself an act of aggression, and every act of aggression triggers immediate reprisal.I must break the cycle. What would you have me do Akane? I hold the key to bring peace, and i will do everything to attain it. Even if it means I will reach the peak of human suffering! !GreyNaruto !MangekyoNaruto !RinneganNaruto !WiseNaruto !Minor Minato/Kushina bashing at start
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll be strong on my own..."_

_"I'll...I'll make my own way...my own path."_

The Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood before all. In his arms he held two children. The remaining villages and shinobi that had survived the onslaught of the Kyubi no Kitsune were present in front of the Hokage Tower gazing upon their savior's prescence.

"I have before you...the heroes of this village. Inside these two children separately lie both the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra."

The faces of the people contained that of horror, fear, and confusion.

"But do not fear as the soul of the Kyuubi has long since been killed and shall never return to our plains. And you have not just me...but these two infants...two of three of my very own children to thank."

The blonde man shouted, " Konoha... I may be the one who defeated the Kyuubi, the one who stopped it from rampaging and completely destroying our village into nothingness…but...it was my children who stopped the great demon...if not for their birth on such a night...our fates would have been sealed."

He paused and lifted the two twin infants into the air.

"My children will...and shall forever be recognized as the heroes who saved our village from the devastations of a powerful demon...my daughters, Namikaze Amaya, and Namikaze Akako!"

The crowd cried in roars of joy and approval, cheering for their new heroes as their young Hokage smiled brightly.

Konoha's Orange Leaf

**12 years later**

A young blonde haired blue eyed boy sat in his desk staring off out of the window he sat near. He loved gazing at the trees. Nature was the only thing that could make him forget about the life he led on a daily basis. He was a boy of simple pleasures. He loved his village, the hand full of friends he did have and nature. He had a black zip up hoodie with an orange leaf village symbol on the back. Underneath he had an orange shirt with a black spiral in the center and black cargo shorts, a weapon pouch strapped to his leg and standard issued black shinobi sandals.

"Namikaze Naruto." An adult male voice called out his name as the boy stood from his seat and began walking down to the examination room.

"Sure it is." Son of the hokage, Namikaze Naruto, was a young man that loved sarcasm. Some chuckled at his statement with obvious second meaning behind it while others ignored his comment or sent him annoyed glances. Although he was the son of the hokage, he had little respect coming from everyone his age except for the few fangirls that only liked him because of who his dad was. Everyone else practically ignored him for his more popular and loved sisters considering that they are 'the saviors of the village' being the ones that his father sealed both the yin and yang chakra of the kyuubi into.

They were the best in the academy with Uchiha Sasuke falling 3rd to them and they are known most commonly among their peers as the "Namikaze Princesses". Naruto on the other hand was always in their shadow amongst other things. He was an average shinobi in the eyes of most but he secretly hid it just to not have others expect to much from him to soon. If it weren't from his obvious lineage, many would mistake him for an average Nara boy at times.

A student exited the examination room and began walking up towards Naruto's direction to reach the back of the class. It was a girl with vibrant short blonde hair at boy's length with bangs that slightly fell over her newly acquired konoha hitai-ate and whisker marked cheeks, she had a red low cut long sleeve shirt and black short shorts with weapons strap and blue standard issue shinobi sandals. Her emerald eyes that held pure arrogance aimed at whoever she stared at and she seemed to be staring down Naruto. Naruto gave her a bored glance as he twirled a healthy leaf around in his fingers. She shoved him in the arm lightly, a mocking tone in her voice.

"Good luck _aniki_."

"Aw thanks, such a lovely young lady you've grown into." He stated. Humorous sarcasism laced in his voice giving off a goofy mock compliment. He could hear his sister growl lowly at his statement. The malice was obvious.

"..Hope you fail."

"Love you too."

"Namikaze, hurry up and enter the examination room. We do not wish to prolong testing any longer than it already has been." The blonde boy nodded. He glanced back at the blonde haired tomboy who was now taking a seat next to a red head who looked exactly like the previous girl only with long red hair that reached her back and a elegant expression as if she were sculpted from the puriest of ice. The short haired one's face held an annoyed expression as she glared back down at him while the other stared at him with cold eyes...as if looking through him.

Naruto shrugged as he entered the examination room. Once inside the silver haired Chunnin instructor closed the door shut and quickly took a seat next to his tutoring partner who had brown hair tied up into a short ponytail and a noticeable scar on his nose.

"Alright Naruto, as I'm sure you know you'll be taking the bunshin part of this exam. You have already successfully completely previous jutsu parts of the test such as the Kawarimi, Henge, and Genjutsu subcatergories along with the weapondry, Taijutsu, and written part of the exams. You are now asked to particpate in the final part which will include you making five perfectly functioning bunshin. Judging by your hardships with bunshin in previous academy based tests, I hope you have been practicing and score well. You may begin when you are ready." The Namikaze boy nodded. The boy formed two hand seals.

"Konoha Bunshin." Iruka and Mizuki raised an eyebrow at the name. Konoha Bunshin? Konoha doesn't have a bunshin technique related to their village as far as they knew. Although there were many other villages such as Mizu and Kuso who had respectively the Mizu Bunshin and Kuso Bunshin but..but a Konoha Bunshin was unheard of. Where could he have learned such a thing? Iruka shrugged it off as him learning from his father, the great Yondaime who knew tons of powerful jutsu. The two chunnin watched as the smoke cleared revealing 10 Narutos.

"So..do I pass Iruka-sensei..Mizuki-sensei?" The Naruto in the direct middle spoke up as he stared back at the scar faced man with a bored expression plastered on his face. The Chunnin was taken aback but soon a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes you have Naruto. You passed with flying colors!"

The blonde boy smiled with dull blue eyes staring back at the man.

"But I must ask if I can...where did you learn such a jutsu? Konoha Bunshin...did your father teach you?" The Chunnin instructor stated with mild interest while the other silver haired instructor stared off with slightly hidden scowl. Naruto grimaced when Iruka mentioned his father. He shook his head and pointed a finger at a random clone at his side.

"Naw, its all me. I created this jutsu under a tree one day."

"How does it even work...wouldn't the leaves just float away. How can you gather them together to form a bunshin?"

Iruka was quite interested in how a boy, only twelve years old no less, had created a new type of Bunshin! Naruto gave a small smile.

"Oh... as you know, Bunshin are simply chakra-formed into human shape with a basic henge covering them for details. The basic Bunshin is simply chakra in a human shape. What makes it easier than other bunshin is that it's only chakra, there's no substance to it. With other bunshins, you have to actively use your chakra to hold the material together to form the Bunshin. With _Konoha Bunshin _Once it's created, the chakra forms its own bonds and stays together since the leaf was once alive and technically has its own chakra coils that the chakra can flow through. However, if one strikes a bunshin, the chakra is disrupted and it falls apart."

"Just like any other...but a Konoha bunshin has more durability." Naruto punched a clone in the face but it still maintained. The instructors gasped. Naruto smirked and the clones expelled and in their wake came the falling of many leaves that soon burned to dust from the chakra.

Iruka smiled at the boy in front of him. It seems like he was going to become a great ninja just like his father who was the village's stongest shinobi. As a matter of fact, both he and his younger siblings were promising shinobi, although his sisters were practically prodigies and it made him proud to be their teacher and to send them off into the world of ninja.

The scarfaced chunnin stood from his seat behind the desk with a hitai-ate in hand with the konoha leaf symbol embrailed into the metal. He placed it into the younger boy's hand and smiled.

"Congradulations Naruto, you are now an official genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Said blonde boy smiled as he tied the headband onto his arm. Iruka escorted Naruto out of the examination room and began calling the next set of names.

"Nara Shikamaru." said boy began walking down the isle muttering to himself about 'troublesome' tests while rubbing his stiffening neck after napping on the hard academy desks.

"Good luck Shika."

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto began walking back up to his seat. He gave a glance to his two sisters who were giving him stares of their own. He sat down in his seat which was a row below the two.

"I see _you_ managed to pass." He leaned back in his seat to glance the source of the voice.

"And dad says you have astigmatism, you have some good eyes imouto." Naruto stated as he pointed to the hitai-ate on his arm with the leaf symbol on display. The short haired blonde scowled at her older brother.

"You're only older by 3 minutes so don't get cocky yo-"

"Stop it Amaya..." The short haired hot head stared over to her sister in shock. The long hair girl who was an almost spitting image of their mother held a cold stare down at the book she read. She gently turned the page staring at the next pages' text. She had a low cut black long sleeve shirt with fishnet underneath. Her headband was around her neck and she wore black capri pants with a weapons pouch strapped to her thigh and standard issued blue shinobi sandals.

"He's not worth it..."

"But..Akako..." The girl known as Amaya started.

"-_Aww_ that kinda hurts..I think I'll go run and tell dad you guys have been being mean to me. Your own oniichan even _sniff sniffboo hoo_" Naruto mock sobbed holding an arm over his face in a melodramatic manner as the two red haired girls shot him a glare...a heavier one coming from the longer haired Akako.

"..weakling...i won't acknowledge you as my kin nonetheless _oniichan_. Even as the oldest, you weren't even worthy enough by our father to be consider heir to our clan." Akako uttered silently only for the three of them to hear. Naruto leered at this for a moment but soon shrugged.

"Hey guys, Akako and Amaya just told me that they are in love with someone in this class and its not that Uchiha douche over there!" Everyone stared at the Namikaze siblings then at the dark haired Uchiha Sasuke who stopped his brooding to send a glare towards the blonde boy along with a group of his fan girls. The boys in the class shot up from their seats and began to crowd around the two Namikaze girls while Naruto made his way out of the crowd.

"Hmmm..looks like I'm goin' to be having some brother-in-laws soon." Naruto said aloud as he could hear the shouts of curses from the two girls. Naruto took an empty seat in the far back next to the window and began staring outside at the trees and leaves as if the current situation in the room wasn't going on. It was the only thing that distracted him the daily life he led and...

He looked down at the crowd of hormone driven pre-teen boys around the two girls that are his siblings. The trees and the freely flowing leaves distracted him from the obvious resentment of his sisters and the neglegance of his own parents. Constantly ignored by everyone because of the prescence of his sisters who are known as the 'Heroes of Konoha'. Being the only son of the Yondaime Hokage wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Especially when you were treated like an outsider by your own blood.

He sighed as he turned back to the outside world outside the window of the classroom. The falling leaves...

He wished he could be like a leaf.

Flowing in the wind...

Going where ever it took him…

Erasing his past, making it irrelevant….


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto-niichan, dont do this,this isnt the way it was supposed to turn out!"

The now identified Naruto was surrounded by a light blue ribcage that began to expand and expand until it was a medium sized Ethereal Warrior.

"It's you who couldn't realize that this would happen, I have seen to much evil, darkness and hatred to be the same person you once knew me as, I will bring peace to this world. The cycle of hatred that is prolonged by this shinobi system's existence."

Naruto then stopped before pulling out his gunbai. "If you are not with me, then you are my ENEMY."

"IF you truly hold any love for me, then you will do your duty as a Konoha shinobi, and as my sisters and put me out of my misery."  
With that said, Naruto charged forwards.

_"Sorry Naruto but your sisters need the training more than you do, if they don't get good at controlling their powers they could hurt themselves and others at the academy," Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage stated._

_"But, I still don't understand why I can't also start training to be a ninja early like them too.."_

_"Trust me Naruto, I'll train you when you are ready."he said as he and Kushina went back to training the twin girls._

_"Today at the birthday party I plan on getting Akako and Amaya to sign the toad contract" Minato told her. Kushina looked at him in shock.._

_"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the co-"_

_"It'll be okay, I think they are ready. They definitely have the chakra for it and it would be great for them to have a fallback just in case they are in danger." Kushina smiled._

_"Well I'm sure you know best."_

_"As a matter of fact, I've been thinking of making one of those two the heirs of our clan. They definitely show great leadership skills already and they are intelligent enough especially at the rate they learn jutsu." Kushina gave him a puzzled look._

_"But what about Naruto, since he is the eldest, shouldn't he be heir?" Minato's expression hardened._

_"Naruto doesn't show any promise as a shinobi by his grades in the academy nor does he a leader...I just think Akako or Amaya would be the best choices." said Minato as he thought long and hard. Outside their bedroom door stood a young blonde listening in with a pain in his heart._

_xXx_

Iruka yelled at the group of boys, telling them to sit down knocking Naruto out of his musing. They all made their way back to their desks with gloom expressions on their faces. The Namikaze girls seemed to be paled and drained of energy but all the more angry as they gave a glare to Naruto sitting in the far back corner. He glanced at them and back out the window only barely listening to Iruka's words as he began his rant on what it meant to be a shinobi of Konoha.

Every student and their parents gathered outside the Academy congradulating their children on their graduation and their promotion as genin of the leaf. A crimson haired woman stood outside standing in the front of the academy with the rest of their parents until she heard a voice catching her attention.

"Hey Kaasan!" The older woman turned to see a blonde haired girl run up to her and hug her tightly while a red hair girl followed suit walking with a smile on her face.

"Ah Amaya, Akako! How was it?" Uzumaki Kushina asked as she added the red hair Akako into the hug.

The to girls released the hug from their mother. Amaya pointed to her hitai-ate on around her head and gave an energetic grin.

"We passed, it was easy!" The red haired Akako nodded in aloof agreement with a small smile graced on his lips. Kushina smiled at her daughters .

"I'm so proud of you two, if only your father could be here to see you but he had important business to tend to at the Hokage Tower today. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this tonight over dinner." The girls beamed as they loved to see their father's reaction to their promotion to genin. Kushina smiled brightly but it dropped when she noticed something out of place.

"Have you girls seen Naruto? Did he do well?" Amaya shrugged.

"I saw him walk that way towards town, probably going to that cheap Ichiraku place. He passed but I think just barely, knowing him. But enough about him, can you show us some more moves we can do with our demon chakra?" Kushina was a bit upset with the fact that Naruto wasn't there to meet with them. Lately the boy has been growing distant with the family but she was sure that he'd be back for dinner at the least. Akako saw the look of worry that was on her mother's face when Amaya mentioned Naruto. The girl scowled.

Akako always thought of Naruto as a bother. He was annoying and sarcasistic at the least. A weak guy like him being of relation to her was an insult in her opinion and that was the main reason she disliked her brother. She was actually okay with the fact that he rarely showed when the family would eat breakfast every morning or when their parents would train her and her sister or go on walks around the village. He was a nuisance and a guy like him making her mother upset made her upset as well.

'_That weakling upsetting kaa-sama...why did he have to become a ninja. He'll disgrace our name_.'

Kushina smiled at the girls and nodded. "I'm sure I can show you girls a thing or two with your yokai chakra to better your control over it. But first lets head somewhere to have a bite to eat."

"Okay!"

Kushina and Amaya began walking off into the green light district of the village but stopped to look back at the remaining Akako who stood still looking off into the distance as the other families began ushering their children away from the Academy.

"Aka-chan? Are you coming?" Akako looked to her mother.

"I think I'll go look for dob- I mean Naruto..."She said with cold voice before journeying in the opposite direction. Kushina and Amaya just stared in confusion.

"Well uh..be sure to fetch him back home before 6. I don't want you kids missing dinner."

"Okay kaa-sama' Akako stated in the distance as she leeped onto a nearby building and began hopping from roof top to roof top. Kushina and Amaya turned and began walking in the other direction only to be stopped by a group of villagers asking for their autographs.

xXx

Naruto wearily laid down underneath a nearby tree watching the leaves fall as he breathed in heavily. This training ground was the only spot that he could train by himself without interuption since no team of genin or higher ever used it. And it had trees so it was perfect, not as if any other training grounds didn't have trees...but...you know. He watched as the leaves fell from the tree above. Holding out his hand as if reach for a high up branch he held it out and open. A leaf floated gently into his grasp.

He closed his hand slightly and brought the leaf to his face to get a closer look. He could see the rich green color that it had. The roots that spread from the stem through out its body. It was a beautiful one. He sighed as he begn concentrating chakra into it. The leaf grew bright blue as was completely engulfed in chakra. He stood to his feet steadily. Carelessly, he threw the leaf and as if it were as sharp as diamonds it impaled a nearby tree.

"Konoha Kunai no Jutsu...thats' one for the records..." He sighed as sat back down and leaned against the tree he was under. Training like this was his best option to build his reserves. If he kept doing this then he would one day be able to have large enough reserves to keep up with his sisters and their yin and yang bijuu chakra when they used it. Even if that were their only trump card..it was a big one. He sat there some more.

Naruto had a natural affinity for air but with his liking for plants and trees he quickly began having interests in vegetation and began forming jutsu based around such. It was one of the things that he thought at the time would set him apart from his family and his two bratty younger sisters. He'd probably be able to develop a title seperate from being the older brother of _Konoha's Heroes _or _The Son of the Yondaime although people sometimes forget their relation._

No.

Naruto was a young man who wanted his own title...his own way. Naruto gazed fell to the sky and the passing clouds.

"You can come out now Akako." A moment of silence can be heard before a figure jumped into the clearing and began to proceed forward. She stopped 10 feet away from the blonde boy and just stood staring at him with cold eyes. Naruto shifted his position and stood to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

"What do you need imouto?" Naruto stated with a bored voice as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why must I be of kin to someone like you?"

"I don't know...same parents maybe? That might be it right there...I think...I don't know, what do you think?" Naruto said sarcastically. Today was just lovely. Akako formed a fighting stance that he recognized quite quickly to be the kata for the taijutsu that his father used. His face darkened at this.

"Huh...so that's how its goinna' be eh Aka-chan. I truly don't want to hurt you." Naruto said as he too got into his own kata which surprising wasn't the same. It was a weird stance. It resembled Maito Gai's Strong Fist but it was lighter and lazier as if the boy was drunk or about to fall over.

"Don't worry because a dobe like you can't touch me." With that she charged her brother with swift movements. Her first strike was aimed to Naruto's face which he easily dodged in a lazy droopy manner. Akako sent a swift kick below to Naruto's legs which he then hopped over in a somersault like manner.

The red haired girl took this time to send a strong right kick to the boy suspended in air. The kick connected with Naruto's side but before Akako could be sure to claim her short victory, Naruto exploded into leaves. She grimaced as the leaves began cutting at her.

Naruto appeared behind her with a leaf to the girls throat and a dull voice in her ear.

"Hi." Akako growled as she elbowed the boy in the stomach. Naruto stumbled back a few feet before returning to his stance as if like water in a plastic bag. Akako charged the boy with more strikes. Naruto stood back and formed some hand seals.

"Konoha Bunshin" 20 clones formed around the red haired girl. Akako scowled at this.

"Coward."

"Awww adorable, you're upset because you're losing." Akako began expelling one clone after another with powerful strikes. Each began disappearing into a poof of razor sharp leaves that she found hard to avoid. She formed a series of handseals.

"Tsurugi Ogushi no jutsu (Hair Blade technique)" Akako shouted as her hair sprouted a life of its own and began spinning uncontrollably destroying any clone in her facility. Each clone dispelled after another and the leaves slowly began falling to the ground. Her hair dropped back to her shoulders and she began looking for the blonde boy who was no where to be found. She paused when she heard a chilling voice.

"Hey there." She turned slightly to see a kneeling Naruto behind her with his hands clasped together as if ready to perform a katon jutsu. He stared at her with dull cold eyes and in the moment she was sure that her brother was going to kill her.

"You need a lesson in respecting your brother...you'll learn it now though..." The boy stated as maniacal grin reached his face. Akako eyes widened in horror.

"_Konoha Taijutsu Ougi Sennen Goroshi_." With that Naruto's hands shot far up a place where the sun doesn't shine. The red haired girls face went from horror to confusion to an awkward twist of pain to seething anger as she was pushed into the air, landing in the trees. Naruto stood to his feet and chuckled to himself placing his hands into his pockets. As if anticpating what to happen next, the boy watched as an unstoppable force came rushing from the forest. The very trees began falling down at the sheer power this force displayed before it reached the clearing to be revealed as very very...very angry Akako whose face was both red from embarrassment and anger.

"You...you...you..YOU!" She seethed as she rushed Naruto. She tightened a fist to be aimed at her brother's face. From out of seemingly no where a figure appeared blocking the fist. Naruto and Akako were both shocked to find a tall blonde man who shared similar facial appearances as Naruto. He smirked as he brought the young girl's fist down to her sides.

"I think that's enough."

The two young pre teens both stopped their violent spout to focus their attention on the tall blonde man. He wore a long white trench coat that head designer red flames on the hims and written on the back of said trench coat were kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'. Under his trenchcoat was a standard konoha jonin vest and navy blue shinboi shirt, pants, and sandals. He had an all-knowing small plastered on hsi face with his eyes gently closed. Akako seethed at her brother Naruto before looking out to the taller blonde with a worried face.

"But tou-sama, _he_...started it." The young Hokage looked between the two youngsters.

"Hmm...is that so. Well..." He turned his attention to Naruto who held an overall cold and indifferent expression to the current situation.

"I'm sure he is sorry...isn't that right Naruto?" The blonde boy in questioning said nothing as he looked up to his father with his dull saphire eyes.

"I didn't do anything so I have nothing to apologize for...she was the one that wanted to fight, I was just training alone..." Naruto stated pointing with his eyes to his crimson haired sibling who stared him down coldly with no remorse. The Blonde Hokage looked between his two children with a sheepish expression as he could fully see their little stare off taking place. Bringing them into a tight hug muchto their surprise and relative reactions, he chuckled lightly.

"Come now my children, no need to fight-"

"Yeah, no need to fight Akako you bully."

"Shut it you dobe!"

"Calm down you two."

"Yeah calm down Akako."

"I am calm, being near a doofus like you jus-"

"Shut up you two!" The two kids paused at the outburst by their father as who seemed to be rather agitated with their behaviors.

"Now I will have no more of this when we get back home to the estate. I heard from your mother that you two along with your sister have passed your exams and become shinobi in the ranks" The two stared at the man, Akako out of somewhat fear of her father and Naruto with dull disinterest. "Now how am I suppose to allow shinobi who childishly bicker with one another over minial things to even protect with actually matters...the village?"

The two stayed silent.

"Akako, I want you to stop antagonizing your brother...and Naruto..." The blonde man turned to his only son who stared back coldly.

"I want you to act more mature. You are the eldest, act like it. I can only assume by how you usually do in the academy that you only passed by the skin of your teeth which leaves no room for you to behave childishl-" Naruto glared at the man. Unconsciously his eyes formed into his Mangekyo Sharingan, resembling a bladed shuriken with a swirl in the middle. Minato looked on with his mouth resembling an O, as he stared deep into his eyes. He couldn't make any noise for that matter, since when did his son have a sharingan? Since when did he have a Mangekyo Sharingan? Thinking back Minato hadn't been a very good father to his son for a long time, ever since he neglected him for training and made the twins the clan heirs. But now Minato took the time to actually

study his son, and saw several things that worried him, his eyes that used to be so bright and full of life looked to be a little dull. But what really worried him, was Naruto's chakra. It was so dark and malicious, he had never felt such chakra like this. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra was this bad.

If he would have been paying more attention he would have known that boy had gradually improved through hard work over the years since the first year of the academy, without his help. The blonde boy was trying his best to control his anger while his father seemingly chewed him out. He could already feel the light blue glow of his Susano'o beginning to surround him.

"_You know so little, tou-sama. You simply see the forest for the trees."_

With that said Naruto turned away and began walking back when he seemed to vanish with a swirl of air.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka arrived at the tower to see all of the lights were still turned off and the rooms completely empty. There were no chunin or even Anbu stationed anywhere in the building. As he made his way to the Hokage's room, his confusion grew.

There were a team of chunin level ninja lying on the ground outside the hokage's room unconscious. Who could have done such a thing?

He turned around a corner in the hallway and spotted the door open to the Hokage's room. And on the floor, bound, was the an elderly man in a robe. It was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime and previous hokage.

Iruka hurried forward and dropped onto the ground beside the Hokage. He saw that he was bound and gagged in a straitjacket of leaves. He grabbed the leaves around the Third's mouth and pulled. It didn't budge. As a matter of fact, it left a cut the young chunnin leaving a dab of blood trickling down his finger.

The Third shook his head, groaning in pain as he was probably also effected by Iruka's efforts. Iruka apologized and looked at the leaves. Then tried again. When he touched it, he felt a tiny bit of chakra flare around it.

Getting the idea, Iruka pushed more chakra into the leaves and tried once more to remove the gag. Before he could the leaves began to be set aflame from the chakra influence , but not before burning the Third's wrinkled skin and scorching off the few whiskers around his upper lip.

Sarutobi spitted and coughed up the remains of the burnt leaves out of his mouth and then shot a hot glared at Iruka.

"Be more careful will you?"

"Sorry Sandaime-sama but there was no other way," apologized Iruka. He looked around the room to see it wrecked to a mild degree with papers lying about "What happened here?"

"Don't ask," snapped the Third. "Listen, Naruto-"

"I know, he and Akako stole the Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki told me part of the militia were being organized to track them down. I don't understand why they didn't inform Yondaime-sama but then again they are in search of-"

Hiruzen interupted . "Mizuki told you that?"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I heard from Naruto and Akako's conversation that they were taking the scroll towards the training area near the entrance of the Forrest of Death. Head there and intercept them quickly. This may have something to do with the kidnapping of Minato-kun's youngest daughter Amaya."

"Yes Sandaime-sama." With that Iruka quickly left the room carefully navigating through the bodies of unconscious ninja.

xXx

"Let me go! Do you know who my daddy is?! I'm sure he's on his way right now with an army of ninja to resc-"

"Will you shut up you little bitch?! You've been yapping your gums this whole damn time. If you're dumbass siblings weren't bringing that lovely scroll for me then I would have killed you slowly and painfully long before!" Mizuki had the girl in rope bind and seals as he held her over his shoulder by the waist. The girl was struggling the entire time. Mizuki laughed.

"Good thing I placed those restriction seals I received from Orochimaru-sama on you or you would have been more trouble than you're worth. It's kinda funny how you're practically useless without that chakra heheh." The girl was on the verge of tears as she began to lose hope for help. As if on queue, a series of kunai came flying towards the silver haired chunnin. He quickly dodge the barrage and positioned himself on another tree branch with the young blonde Namikaze girl still over his shoulder kicking in confusion.

A red haired Akako appeared on an opposite branch ready to engage her old chunnin instructor.

"Mizuki-sensei...you,"

"Yep, its me, I'm the kidnapper but enough about that," He paused as he gave a mock glance at behind the red haired girl. "Hmm...I see that you don't have the scroll with you. For a genius prodigy you don't have much common sense huh?"

"Wait, the dob- Naruto is on his way with it right now," She spat at the man who only chuckled.

"Well, waiting wasn't exactly in our deal so I guess-" He placed attention onto a scared Amaya over his shoulder. "That I'll have to dice her up real nice." He threw the girl in the air and aimed his kunai for her and tossed with precise accuracy. Akako face grew with shock as she hopped for her sister and kawarimi'd out of the way of the kunai. Mizuki smirked as the kunai hit a log in her place. Akako landed to the ground below with a bond Amaya in her hands staring up at the traitor chunnin who stood on the tree branch above.

"It's gonna be fun finally killing you two demons."

"Dammit.." Akako was now covered many cuts and bruises as she tried her best to hide from a certain silver haired chunnin. Her sister was still bond and covered in weird seal tags as was she who had one also place onto her but it seemed to hurt as she tried to get off of herself. She soon discovered from Mizuki that they were seals that hindered and reversed the youkai that they possessed and she couldn't perform an of her jutsu the way perfectly like she normally could. She was weakened at the moment she was cornered.

"Where is backup? I can't keep him at bay like this with these seals on us." She looked at her sister who pased out soon as she was almost completely being drained of her chakra.

'They need to hurry...'

"There you are, you little abominations." Akako looked up in horror to spot Mizuki 10 feet away from her standing on a nearby branch. He laughed as he hopped from his position to grassy ground.

"You look a little tired there, it seems those seals are really doing the trick. They are made for draining the youkai chakra from bijuu or jinchuriki, mainly jinchuriki. They don't effect normal humans like myself sense it only magnifies and attaches to the evil chakra that you two monsters have." Akako glared at the man with as much energy as she could as she was soon noticing the effects of the seal.

"Although it would be nice to take you two with me to sell into slavery or even better, Iwa for a good price considering your the daughters of the famed Yondaime Hokage but you two would only be dead weight since before long the militia will be on my tail so I should probably just kill you here where you are." Mizuki took the huge shuriken he had attached to his back and held it out in an attempt to throw.

"I'll start with you first red...It was fun but it'll probably be more fun for you demons in hell where you belong hehehe goodbye." Akako's eyes widened in fear as he threw the giant shuriken at full force.

She shut her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She awaited her death.

Death never came. Instead of the painful empailing of a giant shuriken in her body, she felt what looked to be drops on her skin.

She opened her eyes quickly and they only widened as she noticed what was in front of her. A blonde boy stood in front of her with a giant scroll balanced on the ground with his right hand and his body hunched over as he was pierced by the giant shuriken. Tears still streamed down her face as she stared into the dull blue eyes of the boy in front of her. His lips turned into that of a smirk.

"Sorry I'm late...imouto." Blood spat out of throat and ran down his chin as he tried to speak. Akako's face was stiff as she continued to watch the boy. He turned his head slightly to look at an unconscious blonde haired girl.

For the first time in her life Akako found herself worrying for her brother. There was a point in time where they did get along, and now as she stared into her brother's quickly dimming eyes, she couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Nii-san…"

Naruto gave his sister a small smile "Even after everything you and our family did to me, I never stopped seeing us a family, and I will love all of you. Don't start worrying about me now Akako….it's too late for me."  
With that Naruto fell down to the ground, and stopped moving. Akako found herself being consumed by a fiery rage, that not even the suppression seals could contain. Before she knew it all she saw was red before she too fell unconscious next to her comatose brother.

Minato stood their looking down on his only son, his eldest with tears running down his eyes.

Naruto was covered in a lot of bandages. His head had one wrapped around it with blood soaking it. His right cheek had a bandage on it while his right eye also had one that covered it. He also had an Oxygen mask on his face to help him breath. His arms were also wrapped in a lot of bandages and they, too, were slightly soaked in his blood. But that all paled in comparison to his real injury. His chest. His chest had a large patch on the right side, which was soaked with blood. It was also wrapped with a roll of bandages and had a few wires attached to it that monitored his heart rate and his breathing.

The Doctors said that there was a chance that Naruto might not wake up ever again, the Shuriken had hit a major artery near his heart, and couple with the blood loss before he was found was making his survival seem impossible.

Then all of a sudden chakra began spiking around Naruto, it danced around him, before all of a sudden it all rushed towards his right eye.

All of the chakra disappeared into his eye in a brilliant explosion of chakra.

Minato watched in fascination as his Son's chakra network seemed to be rearranging itself before his very eyes.

Soon the alarms began to blaring in the room,as Naruto's vitals began dropping, the staff came running into the room, looking to see what they could do to save the son of the Hokage, or risk running his wrath.

The all of a sudden his vitals just stopped, and his chakra began to quiet down then-

"EVERYBODY GET OUT."

Naruto's chakra exploded out, decimating his Hospital room.

When the explosion died down Naruto stood their floating in the air with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden Naruto's eyes opened to reveal to the world his new eyes.

In his left eye he had his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and in the other was a purple eye that was surrounded by concentric circles.

Naruto Namikaze had become the third person in all history to awaken his own Rinnegan.

A/N: at the start of every chapter I will include a prevciew of what will happen later on in the story, I will also be doing a timeskip of 3 years after this chapter. And I will start work on the next Arc will be Naruto's fall. All will be explained in a short prologue next chapter. Until next time Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Getting to know the Uchiha Heiress

Naruto had just been discharged from the Hospital and was told by an ANBU member to go meet with the Hokage once he got out.

He decided to just walk in instead of using Kamui to get in like he normally did. He was probably going to get questioned about how he awoke a Rinnegan. And Naruto didn't really feel like talking about it. That would raise questions he did not want to answer yet.

As he reached the door to his father's office he opened it up to see that his entire family was gathered around his father's desk.

His entire family looked up to see him and all winced as they saw his eyes. Another testament to the fact that they all ignored someone who could have very well become a prodigy.

In his left eye was a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and in his right eye was a Rinnegan.

His father attempted to break the akward silence plauging the room currently.

"So, uh Naruto. I have to commend you on what you did for your sisters. That was very valorous."  
Naruto looked at him coldly before cocking his head to the side and allowing a malicious smirk to appear on his face.

"Its funny how, the more things change. They more they stay the same no? Here I just got out of a comatose state after taking a hit for two people who should have been able to defend themselves. And now you immediately change the topic to them instead of the guy who just looked death in the face and lived?"  
Naruto then walked up to one of the chairs and sat on it, placing his feet on the Hokage's desk.

"Its funny, how when I took that shuriken for Akako, she said the nicest thing she has ever said to me in about 5 years. She called me her nii-san once again.  
Unfortunately it's too late to start recognizing me. I simply have too much hatred for this family, and while I still care for it, I cannot simply oversee the way i was treated for so long."  
"Naruto, please were trying to make it up to you, be the family we once were again. Give up your hatred, or you'll just end up as a shell, alone. " Kushina implored to her son

"Ive already spent 13 years alone" His parents visibly winced as his sister's glared hatefully at him " im sure i Can manage even more alone. Besides"  
Naruto turned back to look at them, his Rinnegan shining in the light

"It is my destiny to sever the fate of this world, with or without you."  
Naruto turned and spiraled out of the office.

Minato turned to look at his family and sheepishly rubbed his head

"Well that could have gone better."

Amaya just turned to look at her father

"Just let that dobe do whatever he wants tou-sama."  
Kushina slapped her daughter

"You do realize that he possesses the two doujutsus that can control a bijuu and a jinchuuriki right?"  
"Kaa-sama, but but-"  
"Amaya you need to learn that in this world, nothing is ever that simple. Your brother holds a lot of hate in his heart, and even I could sense the growing darkness in his soul."

Minato got up and put his arms around his entire family

"Times are changing, and one thing is for sure. Naruto will be at the center of it all."

_

Naruto was walking through the village ignoring the looks of the villagers who looked at his eyes.

The downside was that due to awakening the Rinnegan in his right eye, he could no longer deactivate either eye.

As he was walking he recognized a mane of black hair and blue high collared shirt he would recognize anywhere.

"Hey Satsuki."  
Said Satsuki turned around and Naruto's jaw almost dropped. Everytime he saw her he was captivated by her beauty. A regal looking face with kind onyx eyes, and pink full lips. Her outfit was modest and had about 1000 bandages wrapped around her chest to tone down the C cups. Honestly Naruto never knew why Satsuki wanted to be seen as a manly girl. But whatever, In Naruto's eyes she was a goddess.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."  
Satsuki was blushing at encountering Naruto here. To be honest Satsuki had a massive crush on Naruto ever since they encountered one day at the pier when they were both 8 years old. In these last 5 years they had become really good friends.

"Naruto-_kun _is it now?"

Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively and watched in amusement as she slowly began to resemble her favorite food; a tomato.

Slowly Naruto began to laugh at Satsuki's embarrasement and slowly she joined in. Her melodic laugh filled the area, and as Naruto saw her there laughing happily he made a pledge to himself to always make her happy. He just couldn't stand to see her sad, if she was sad it felt like a part of his own soul was sad.

When Satsuki was done blushing and laughing she looked at Naruto albeit a bit nervously.

"Say Naruto-kun, do you wanna go get something to eat right now with me?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled at her, not one of his fake smiles but a genuine smile which seemed to brighten the area around him.

"I would love to Satsuki-chan."

QUICK SUMMARY OF ERVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS DURING THE COMING TIMESKIP!

That day Naruto and Satsuki had their first date, and for the first time in a really long time Naruto felt happy, he didn't know why but being with Satsuki always made him feel really happy.

For them it was beginning of the beatiful relationship. About 4 weeks after their first date Naruto asked Satsuki to be his girlfriend. Mikoto and Fugaku didn't care who Satsuki fell in love with as long as Naruto treated her well, and with respect.

They were happy in who she had picked, Naruto was smart, powerful and a gentle human being. Hell they practically wanted a marriage contract. Hopefully that would keep the elders off of Fugaku's back for a bit.

While Minato's reign has brought more favor to the Uchiha clan, due to the friendship between Minato and Fugaku.

Minato also wanted a marriage contract in order to give Naruto more bonds to the village.

The team that Naruto was currently placed in was team 7, with Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. The team was a very close knit unit. He would found this team to very enjoyable except for the fact that his sensei was Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto did not have anything against Kakashi, its just that his motto was bad in his opinion. Not the comrade thing and abandoning them makes them trash, but rather he refuses to accept that every shinobi in the world who survives is trash. There is no escape to the cycle that gives birth to the shinobi trash of this world.

They were together for 6 months before they were recommended for the Chuunin Exams, and in that time Kakashi had put them through torture every day for those months. Sometimes he would get his friend Obito Uchiha to help out, and he mostly helped out Naruto with his sharingan. He also got Rin Nohara to help out Sakura Haruno with medical ninjutsu

During this time Naruto came to find out that Hinata Hyuuga actually had a massive crush on him, but was too shy to approach him or anything. She then got really jealous of Satsuki and began to be more violent towards her. She was actually going to harm her once before Naruto stepped in and gave her a horrible beat down and reminded the Hyuuga to show her respect towards her betters.

Lying on the ground crying and in pain, Hinata was overcome by a feeling she had never felt before; hatred.

At the Chuunin Exams finals she went up against Satsuki and in a thrilling match she was able to beat Satsuki but not before leaving her near comatose.

Naruto in a fit of rage dismantled Akako first in a solid 1 minute. He trapped her in a Tsukuyomi and sucessuly broke her streak of being a bitch to him. (Basically what happens to Neji,)  
The next match was Hinata vs Naruto

During the prelims Hinata beat Neji by using caged bird seal, shit goes down at home. Hinata gets branded.

Naruto kicks the living shit out of Hinata, uses Shinra Tensei for the first time, uses Tsukuyomi twice in a row. And reduces Hinata to a slobbering mess.

Naruto then goes on to beat Amaya, whole family has a crying fest where they resolve all their problems. Naruto is asked to join ANBU after the exams which he does and takes the Weasel mask. (Itachi has retired from ANBU)

Satsuki was taken on a 3 year training trip by Itachi. Amaya and Akoko were taking on a training trip with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

N/A: Im gonna be gone for about 2 weeks on vacation, sorry this chapter is short and the summar was because im too lazy to write out filler. The real storyline will develop during Shippuden. Or what would be Shippuden. Several things will happen to Naruto which will cause him to take a darker path then taht of Madara. teehee. And Satsuki and Naruto will get married when she gets back.

well ja ne

and dont forget to review and shit so Im motivated to write


End file.
